An objective of Collision Mitigation by Braking (CMbB) is to reduce the number and severity of rear-end vehicle accidents by autonomously applying brakes of the host vehicle in a robust and reliable manner. Depending of the timing and magnitude of the brake apply, the results of the autonomous braking can range from accident mitigation (by reducing the impact speed and thus impact energy) to accident avoidance.